Bar charts are one of the most common data visualization techniques, using rectangular shapes to compare values across categories or time. In enterprise applications, a bar chart is often used as a default chart type to visualize arbitrary datasets due to its ubiquity and familiarity. Datasets can be huge, and the larger the dataset the longer it takes to render a bar chart.